Via E-Mail
by Windrider
Summary: The fic that sparked the story was where Remy turned Storm/s love for him. This not not intended as bashing!!
1. Via E-MailL part 1

Disclaimer: The X-Men are and still remain the intellectual property of Marvel and I am not using this story to make a profit.  
  
Summary: This is not meant to disrespect the original fic writer, I respect a fellow FF member and this is done purely as a harmless story.  
  
Pairing: None really, I imagine the X-Men often use e-mail to communicate with each other while away on missions.  
  
  
  
  
  
To: Remy Lebeau [Cajun@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Ororo Munroe [windrider@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: Re: Letter  
  
Dear Remy  
  
I have received your letter, my friend and must admit I am most confused. As far as I can understand I wrote a letter to you professing my love for you?  
  
I certainly do not recollect sending any such e-mail. Wait.Beast says I must look at my sent items.Ah, the e-mail was sent when I was in Hawaii with Cable. I did not take my laptop with me. I shall ask Beast if anyone borrowed it.  
  
Regards  
  
Ororo 


	2. Via E-Mail: part 2

To: Ororo Munroe [windrider@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Remy Lebeau [Cajun@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: Re:Letter  
  
Stormy, mon chere. You do not need to hide it. To express love is natural. No good, keeping it inside.  
  
Chere, u r still my best friend, nothing and no-one can change that.  
  
Your friend  
  
Remy  
  
  
  
To: Remy Lebeau [Cajun@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Ororo Munroe [windrider@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: Re: Letter  
  
Remy!!!  
  
I still have no idea what are you talking about. I had spoken to Beast though and he mentioned while I was away Logan borrowed my laptop. Perhaps you should talk to him. I most certainly did not send this letter.  
  
Ororo  
  
P.S. Do not call me Stormy. 


	3. Via E-mail: part 3

To: Logan [canucklehead@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Remy Lebeau [cajun@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: Small question  
  
Hi Logan  
  
I was just wondering if you took Stormy's laptop last week? And did u by any chance send any e-mails?  
  
Regards  
  
Remy  
  
  
  
To: Remy Lebeau [Cajun@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Logan [canucklehead@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: Re: Small Question  
  
Heya bub,  
  
I did borrow it. I needed some stuff to get done but Jubes had it for most of the time, she is addicted to Quake 3. Do not tell Ro that, the kid likes to eat when playing and if Ro's laptop gets dirty.  
  
Do not mention it to Ro or you'll take the trip to claw city!  
  
Logan  
  
P.S. No, I did not use Ro's e-mail, she has an e-mail profile set up for me. Why?  
  
  
  
To: Logan [canucklehead@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Remy Lebeau [cajun@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: Re: Small question  
  
Hi, Logan  
  
Thanks. I shall not tell Stormy.  
  
Remy  
  
P.S. Stormy has Quake 3 on her laptop? 


	4. Via E-Mail: part 4

To: Jubilation Lee [Spark@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Remy Lebeau [Cajun@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: Mail  
  
Hello padnat  
  
I be thinking if you sent any mail using Stormy's laptop last week? She was wondering what were those grease stains on the sides.  
  
Ta  
  
Gambit  
  
  
  
  
  
To: Remy Lebeau [Cajun@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Jubilation Lee [Spark@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: Re: Mail  
  
No fair Gumbo!  
  
I only ate chips once before Wolvie stopped me. U won't tell Storm, will ya?  
  
And why would I want to use her e-mail? Like I don't have my own!  
  
Jubes  
  
P.S. Professor borrowed it, I think he wanted to have a go at Unreal. Why must I be the one everyone bosses around? 


	5. Via E-Mail: part 5

To: Charles Xavier [Prof@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Remy Lebeau [Cajun@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: An enquiry  
  
Good day Professor,  
  
I was wondering if you have used Storm's laptop to send e-mail last week. It is long story why, but if you do not mind that much to answer. It is important.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Remy Lebeau  
  
  
  
To: Remy Lebeau [Cajun@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Charles Xavier [Prof@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: Re: An enquiry  
  
Hello Gambit  
  
I indeed used Ororo's laptop since Hank had used my machine to migrate my Posix operating system to Linux. I have since gotten used to the Linux system and the graphical interface(especially the e-mail, I never knew if I was using Ororo's e-mail or my own) It is most ingenious though confusing at first. No I did not use Ororo's e-mail, Hank had my profile set up for me for that time.  
  
Regards  
  
Professor Xavier  
  
  
  
To: Henry McCoy [Blue@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Remy Lebeau [Cajun@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: E-Mail  
  
Hi Henry,  
  
Did you by any chance use Stormy's laptop last week?  
  
Regards,  
  
Gambit 


	6. Via E-Mail: part 6

To: Remy Lebeau [Cajun@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Henry McCoy [Blue@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: Re: Mail  
  
I am not quite sure to what are you referring to my Cajun friend. I did not touch Ororo's laptop except to set up Professor's mail. Although I must talk to her about getting the expansion pack for Quake 3.Are you sure the strain is not getting to you? You looking like you are under a lot of stress lately.  
  
Faithfully,  
  
Hank  
  
P.S. Kurt sent me this very funny e-mail attachment where if you put in a few adjectives and a person's name it generates the most beautiful love letter. Even the Professor found it funny and Bobby sent it out to more then one girl(  
  
  
  
To: Jean Summers [Redd@Xavier,edu]  
  
From: Ororo Munroe [Windrider@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: (none)  
  
Hi Jean  
  
Has anything significant happened lately in the mansion while I was away? Remy has been acting most strangely, he left yesterday talking about some long-needed vacation very far away. However, Not before I received two large baskets of roses and orchids from him. He is very sweet and a good friend.  
  
I found some stains on my new laptop as well as it has been used by almost everyone. I do not mind but they should ask first. Maybe I should leave it with you next time.  
  
With Love,  
  
Ororo  
  
To: Ororo Munroe [Windrider@Xavier.edu]  
  
From: Jean Summers [Redd@Xavier.edu]  
  
Subject: Re:  
  
Hi honey,  
  
Welcome back my friend. How was Hawaii? Nothing really interesting happened, so I cannot explain Gambit's behaiviour. I did see him the other day talking to Betsy about some good places to travel.  
  
I shall be back from the mission tomorrow and we must talk in detail. We must really have a go at that Quake 3 expansion pack you bought. We didn't have a games marathon in a while.  
  
Jean  
  
P.S The bridge night should resume on Wednesdays now that you are back. Psylocke seemed to have disappeared as of yesterday. I asked Logan as to whom should we have as the 4th player and he mentioned that the Professor has some experience. What do you think? 


End file.
